


Hands of Glory

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Hands of Glory

He no longer hated the Ministry of Magic. Which was odd, for here he sat, wasting away in one of their holding cells; dying deep beneath the ground as if he were buried alive.

His hands sat, still, upon his lap. They were pale and shriveled, for though he was only seventeen, his skin had dried and shrunken, clinging to his bones in a pitiful attempt to survive. A painful smile, unfamiliar to his face, stretched across it as he recalled the summer before his second year, when he had stared at a hand that appeared just the same as his two now; the Hand of Glory that perched innocently on Borgin's shelf.

It had fascinated him then, and it appeared that his fascination had borne fruit. His own hands had become those of a hanged man – wasted and mummified in death. Would they, he wondered, provide light for him in the night if he held a candle? Would they unlock doors?

Without conscious thought, Draco stood, making his way to the door of his cell. The black iron of it swallowed all dim light from the hallway. He raised his numb fingers to the lock.

And smiled as the tumblers clicked open under the sway of his hand.


End file.
